A Bunny and a Fox
by Derpy Dez
Summary: Am I the only person who ships Fonnie? Yes? No? Oh well!
1. A new face

~Foxy's POV~

As I sat in my unsual hidden area, I hear unfamiliar scuttles further down the hall. I also hear a worried squeak but I'm not so sure I should chance sticking my head out, since it's only the first night. The scuttering growing louder by the minute and soon I see my curtains rattling and...

A cute little purple bunny popped in.

~Bonnie's POV~

I have never seen this animatronic before. He has an eye patch and no left hand, but for replacment a hook. Terrified, I take a few steps back and sink down slightly. He begins to chuckle and step out from behind the curtain. I shuffle back a little while he slooowly lowers his hook down close to my face.

"Oops wrong ha- er hook haha" he laughed.

I looked at him because I didn't know what to say to him.. He lowered down his hand that was still intact and helped me up.

"Thanks.." I whispered.

"So," he continued "what is such a pretty lass doin' out 'ere?"

"I uh got lost.."

"How?"

"I don't know..." I sniffed "I just got curious.."

I think I sound so stupid.

"You need any help?" He asked.


	2. Replacements

Walking down the hall, Foxy says something unexpected to the bunny.

"Ye're Bonnie, right?"

~Bonnie's POV~

How did he know my name? We had only just met and I hadn't even told him!

"How did you-" I begin to ask but get cut of.

"Freddy 'n Chica told me 'bout ye. A kyut, purple, floppy ear-ed lass who leaves first. How come ye never visit me durin' th' day OR th' nightfall?" He asked.

Everyday, before The Bite of 87, Fred and Chica would lead the kids (who would want to) to the fox so he'd tell them stories. I'd stay behind with the other kids and tell them stories and sing to them. I would often hear Foxy yell "Ahoy mateys!" and the kids yell back "Ahoy Foxyyy~!"

"Is your name F-Foxy?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yarr, Bon, did ye hear th' lads say so?

"Y-yes.." I whispered.

**A few months later...**

~Foxy's POV~

I remember walking Bonnie back to were she was meant to be. But after that day I never saw her again. More joined us, and one joined me named Mangle or Foxy 2.0. Freddy, Chica and I like to call them replacements. Just like Toy Bonnie.

"Bonnie~?" chirped Chica as we all heard a sound coming from the backstage.

"I nominate Foxy too go!" Freddy winked.

"Yeah!" giggled Chica.

"Fine, but only because I don't want to spy wit' ye eye them wierdos anymore!"

"What?" Chica said, puzzled, "spy wit' ye eye?"

"Nevermind..." I said.

I peeked my head in and saw a broken down one of us without its mask on.

"Shiver me timbers..."

It was facing the wall and had fluffy, purple hair. It must of heard me because it turned around and immediantly begun to sob.

"Bonbon!" I yelled, half angry, half sad and a little bit happy since I have found her. Her face is beautiful. Pink eyes, pale skin an' small lips.

"F-Foxy! Th- locked me up an- ripped- face- beated me up- stuck!" she said, glitching.

"Shhh, lass, they won't come back, not after I be finished wit' them anyway!"

However, I have no idea who she was talking about!

"Who be ye shoutin' 'bout again?"

"T-toys..."


	3. Looking for the Toys

~Bonnie's POV~

After an hour of glitching, I begun to calm down and talk properly again. As Foxy cradled me in his arms, I felt like someone was watching us...

Peeking over his shoulder, I managed to spot Freddy and Chica staring at us, Cheeks looking a little jealous.

"Bonnie?" gasped Freddy in shock.

"What the cluck happened?!" shrieked Chica.

Foxy and I - loosening our grips - stood up, disturbed.

"T-toys..." I whispered.

"That is it!" Cheeks yelled, "I have had ENOUGH!"

"Yeah! Foxy, Bonnie, follow us, NOW!" ordered Freddy.

We did as we were told and Foxy stayed by my side all the way, however, I knew what had to happen soon. I would have to put my mask back on. Or they would, while they put me to sleep for a while and hope to God that my teeth and eyes don't pop out in the working. Fred was in front leading us to the toys stage. There was a birthday party , so I (nor my red fox friend) couldn't go in , since we didn't want to terrorize the kids. Instead, Freddy and Chica went in and waited for the toys..

~Foxy's POV~

_"Come on, Olivia..!" yelled the man._

_"oh..O- Ok, Uncle Rick!" she whimpered, looking up at me as if to say 'help'._

_"Ok, Olivia, I look ahead to seein' ye again before I sail out! Goodbye!" I called back. But I couldn't just leave her, I don't know why but I couldn't. It looked like she wanted help. She __**needed**__ help._

_Like a ninja pirate, I quickly head to the exit without them knowing... But they never came. I looked all around and couldn't find them. I went to the bathroom and they were heading towards it._

_"Arrr, can I speak to Olivia fer a second?" I asked Rick and he nodded._

_I lead the young girl somewhere were no one was and questioned her:_

_"Oli, be 'tis scurvy dog ye're real Uncle?"_

_"Umm.." she whispered, glancing over at her 'Uncle', then back down at me, "I want my Daddy..."_

_"Whar be he?" I smile - her father was a kind man and always looked after his daughter right, since her mother died a few years ago._

_"He.. d.. He." she sniffled, "he's not h.. here anymore.."_

_"Oh, I be sorry. So, be 'tis scurvy dog ye real Uncle..?"_

_She shook her head and begun to sob._

_"Right. How 'bout ye be off watch th' bunny over thar while I speak to him then?"_

_"Okay... T-Thank you Foxy..!" she said, the corners of her mouth curving slightly. As she ran off, I gazed at the bunny, I had met Chica and Freddy, but had not met this one. _

_I shrugged and headed over to Rick._

_"Hi-ho, what has happened to Oli's salty sea-dog 'o a father?" I eyed him._

_"Non of your business, sea fox!" he bellowed._

_"Okay, why be Olivia so upset?" _

_"Why would you care?" he said, obviously trying to avoid questions._

_"Well I be knowin' ye're not her Uncle, did ye adopt her?"_

_"Yes, where is she?"_

_"Over by the bunny." And with that, he darted to her and grabbed her wrist. She had finished strumming the guitar and was getting dragged to the bathroom. As I peeked in, I witnessed a sight I wish I had not, but am happy I had, otherwise Oli would be living a life of pain._

_"How DARE you!" he howled at the blue eyed girl. He shook her and then slapped her._

_**He slapped her.**_

_I ran at him uncontrolably. I couldn't stop my legs. I chased him out over the bathroom, into the middle of the stage and pounced. Then, I shamefully pinned him down and bit his forehead. The bunny was right in front of me and looked horrified. Her pink eyes welling up as she backed away.. With Oli beside her._

_"Oli!" I yelled before getting dragged away._

_**The bite of '87**_

I sat up when Chica and Freddy came back, looking tough.

"The kids are gone, it's closing time." said Chi.

"We can all aproach the toys now." said Fred.

As we walked through the gloomy halls, I heard a laugh behind us.

"Mangle?!" I bellowed.

"WHAAT?" he yelled back.

"Perfect.." muttered Chica.

As Mangle sprung into view, Cheeks grabbed hold of his neck.

"GwuH?!"

"Where are the others?!" she screamed.

"By, by the kitchen!"

"Kk~!" she smiled, hauling Manglz along with her.

"Oh, er Bonnie?" said Freddy calmly.

"Uh-huh?"

"It's - It's time.."

"Time for what?" I asked.

"She needs a new mask..."


End file.
